Mika Harima
Mika Harima is a friend of Anri Sonohara's in the light novel series, Durarara, and the Wonderland series. She is the girlfriend of her stalking victim, Seiji Yagiri. According to the manga, Mika is an intelligent girl from a rich family. Appearance and Personality Appearance Originally, Mika had brown hair and eyes but after her surgery, her hair color was changed to a lighter brown with grey-green eyes along with much paler skin. Her usual street clothes consist of a white collared shirt, a pink skirt and tie, and a white hat with a heart on it. Personality Her normal personality can be described as hyperactive, cheerful and obsessive. As evidenced by her relationship with Seiji, Mika is very possessive of the person she loves and will go to great lengths to gain their affection, even to the point of invading their privacy. She was even willing to abandon school and even her own identity for him just to make him happy. While most would be quick to write Mika off as a stalker, Mikado states that it isn't entirely accurate. While Mika does exhibit stereotypical stalker tendencies, all of her actions have been taken out of a genuine love for Seiji as opposed to most stalkers who only act out of selfish desires. Mika is also shown to be very caring towards her friends as she was still worried for Anri during the Yellow Scarves incident. Mika is shown to be very skilled with tools such as when she was able to break into Seiji's apartment and how she was able to set up several wiretaps and cameras in several people's apartments. She is also regarded as the best cook among most of the female cast. Back Story Mika was Anri's best friend during middle school and the two were often seen together. One day, they were being accosted by a group of thugs but were saved by Seiji Yagiri. This caused Mika to develop an instant crush on Seiji and she began stalking him. Mika eventually breaks into Seiji's apartment while he was out and finds Celty's Head. When Seiji returns, he attempts to kill Mika by slamming her head against the wall but she manages to survive. When she wakes up, she is greeted by Namie Yagiri, Seiji's older sister, who explains the situation between Seiji and his love for the head. She proposes that Mika would get plastic surgery to look like the head and to take memory altering drugs so that Seiji would love her. Mika agrees to the surgery and learns from Shinra that the head's name is Celty and that she should use that name when talking to Seiji. While Mika completes the surgery, she refuses to take the drugs and manages to escape. Storyline History Happy Wonderland Mika sends Anri a text telling that they need to talk in the season finale. Deep Blue Wonderland Mika manages to slip away from Seiji long enough to go warn Anri that she and her friends are in danger. When Anri asks if she has told her this before, she says yes. Her friend asks when is after them and Mika tells her the Tandeki Group. Then Anri gets a call from Masaomi inviting her over to Mikado's place. She looks at Mika and her friend mouths at her to go. Wonderland Chaos Mika starts to remember what's been going on. She is also having strange visions as well. She sees shadows floating in the sky. Mika asks Seiji what he sees, but he just says the sky. It is when Mika has another vision about everything burning around her and someone forcing a needle into her eye. She faints in Seiji's arms. He asks if she is okay and he takes her home. Later, Mika and Celty find Anri at the police station after she claimed Akabayashi's body. They fell her in about what's going on about Mikado and take her to his apartment. Caged Wonderland Mika and Celty convince Anri to stay with Mikado to keep him safe. More and more memories are starting to come back to her. She knows that Michiko's plan is not working. Seiji asks her what is wrong. Mika lies that everything is fine. She tries to keep him from the truth of what's going on. But when Namie's mail keeps coming to their apartment, Mika has no choice but to tell him that his sister is dead. Shocked, Seiji wanders outside. She later tracks down Michiko and tells her that her plan is not working and time is running out. Mika then talks about how Seiji is acting strange lately. He can't stand the light and can only sit by the TV in their room. When Mika calls him one night, Seiji turns to him with a dull look on his face without saying a word. Michiko hints that he might be possessed. Later, Mika calls up everyone when her boyfriend goes missing. Seiji isn't picking up his phone. While searching for Seiji, Mikado asks if there any places where he would go without her. Mika remembers Seiji mentioning Sunshine 60 without reason. She had saved the directions on her phone. When Mika and the kids find Seiji, Michiko, Shingen, and Shinra are preforming an exorcism while Celty hold him in place. Michiko wanrs her to stay back. Relationships Seiji Yagiri Seiji and Mika share an odd relationship. Seiji, at first, had no interest in Mika at all, saving her and Anri from a few thugs on a whim. This act sparked Mika's interest, however, and she began to stalk him over the course of several weeks. After Namie has Mika's face altered to look like Celty's, he acts much more affectionate toward her, but this is because he thinks she is Celty's head come to life and not Mika herself. Once it is revealed that Mika is not Celty's head, Seiji is shocked but decides to accept her love, at least until the real head can be recovered. From then on, to the casual observer, the two of them maintain a fairly normal (if overly affectionate) romance throughout the series. While his reasons are rather twisted, Seiji does treat Mika as a genuine girlfriend, although he does seem to have a rather passive attitude most of the time. He has been shown to physically stand up for Mika at various points, such as in the first season OVA, when he punches a thug in the face for "attempting to thwart their love" (really, the thug just bumped into him). In the light novels, he appears to be steadily showing signs of accepting Mika for who she is, as opposed to simply using her as a replacement for Celty's head. Mika, in contrast, is completely obsessed wtih Seiji, going to extreme lengths to please him and just be around him. She goes so far as to radically change her appearance and fill his room to the brim with bugs and cameras. Seiji takes Mika's overbearing personality with a calm demeanor and has grown used to it over time. Mika frequently gushes about how in love they are, and Seiji rarely (if ever) objects to these statements. In the light novels, Mika is shown to genuinely care about Seiji's well-being and is willing to go to extreme lengths to keep him out of harm's way, using every method she can to keep him distanced from chaotic events within Ikebukuro, such as the Toromaru incidents or the sudden unrest in the Dollars. She does this because she knows that Seiji still feels somewhat guilty about attacking Mikado during the first Dollars meeting and, given his generally chivalrous nature, knows he would try to help Mikado and put himself in danger in the process. The conflicts between the two are few but serious. While Seiji does act affectionate to a certain extent, it is clear he is only using Mika as a replacement for Celty's head, which he is still actively searching for. Likewise, Mika (in the manga and anime) expresses a desire to somehow consume Celty's head to make it a part of herself and force Seiji to stay with her. These aren't so much conflicts in their relationship so much as they are twisted aspects of their relationship; however, they will likely lead to some tension as the series continues. Trivia * While in the anime, Mika leaves Mikado's apartment after a phone call from Izaya and ran into (more like ran over by) Kadota and his gang, in the Light Novels and manga Kadota and his gang, having already beat up and interrogated an employee of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, notice a message on the perp's phone commanding to get Mika Harima dead or alive along with Mikado's address and simply beat everyone to her. * Namie never went to Izaya to ask him to find Seiji (and Mika, by extension) in the Light Novels and manga. * Celty initially encountered Mika by chance as opposed to being set up by Izaya Orihara in the Light Novels and manga. * Mika has had Izaya Orihara's office tapped. * Volume 4 of the light novels rates the cooking skills of several female characters in Durarara with Mika scoring a perfect 100. Source * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Mika_Harima Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human